The Daughter of Magnus Bane
by Spiderman has a cat Spider-Cat
Summary: So this will go somewhat of the route of the Tv. I do not own any of the Shadowhunters characters. I only own my character and the plot I use when not going by the episodes. So Sit Back Relax Read and Review Please.
1. Prologue

The Daughter of Magnus Bane

Author's Note: So this may be a little OOC in some points for some characters. I apologize for that now. Also, this is me fixing some grammar in here. Also, my updates will be slow because of my tight schedule of Work, school, and free time. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Shadowhunters. This is also before Magnus is Striped of his position. I only own my OC and the plot I have for this story.

My Character:

 _Name: Elizabeth Marie Bane_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: Unknown but looks eighteen_

 _Hair: Long and white_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 _Warlock/Demon Mark: White hair_

 _Looks: She has light tan skin_

 _Wears: Even though Magnus taught her about decorum she well it is safe to say does not dress with decorum. She will wear crop tops and miniskirts and Stilettos when not near Magnus. Yet at Magnus' place, she is made to wear long sleeve shirts and jeans with ankle boots. When out a club she will wear a fishnet top with a black crop top and miniskirt with black stilettos._

 _Specialty with Magic: Makes Charms to sell_

 _Other: Is a telepath. Was found by Magnus when she was four years old. A glamour was put on her hair to make it look black._

Prologue

Magnus' POV:

I was walking around London when I heard someone crying. I got closer to the sound to investigate. As I get closer, I see that the crying is from a child. The child had its back to me and had a blanket over its head. I kneel and touch its shoulder, and it jumped turning to face me and had let the blanket fall. It was then that I noticed it was a little girl with white hair that could be considered her Warlock/Demon mark.

"Where are your parents little one?" I asked her.

"T-they l-left me h-here." She stuttered terrified.

I could not believe that those mundanes would just drop off a child and leave her like that. To hide my anger from her about what they did to her I give her a small smile.

"How would you like to stay with me?" I asked.

"Y-you would l-let m-me?" She asked.

"Yes, I would," I said.

She hugged me, and I picked her up. I took her to my home. While on my way back to the house she went to sleep. I thought of a name for her, but I would ask her in the morning if she would like it. I get to my house and take her to a bedroom and tucked her in so that she could sleep. When morning came, I went into the room with some food for her. She was looking around scared though.

"What is wrong little one?" I asked her.

"I-I thought you had left me." She said afraid.

"Now why would I do that? I am going to take care of you and never leave you." I said.

That got her to smile again. She hugged me, and I held her close. I do not let her go from this moment I will protect her and keep her safe from others.

"Alright so do you mind if I give you a name?" I asked.

"I have a name though it is Elizabeth." She said.

"Alright well, may I add to your name then?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Okay, papa." She said.

I froze for a second at what she called me. I would have to get used to that, and I smile at what she called me.

"Elizabeth Marie Bane? Is that good for more to your name?" I asked.

"I like it, Papa." She said smiling.

"Get some rest, and in the morning, we will go shopping," I said.

"Okay, night papa." She said.

When morning came, I had put a glamour on her hair to make it appear black to mundanes. We went to a store that had lots of dresses for little girls. We got her a lot of dresses that made her look like a little princess.


	2. Chapter 1

The Daughter of Magnus Bane

 _Author's Note: So this may be a little OOC in some points for some characters. I apologize for that now. Also, this is me fixing some grammar in here. Also, my updates will be slow because of my tight schedule of work, school, and free time. I hope you all enjoy it. Also, the information about my character is changed from what it was in the Prologue so please go by this one._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing from Shadowhunters. This is also before Magnus is stripped of his position. I only own my OC and the plot I have for this story._

 _My Character Updated:_

 _Name: Elizabeth Marie Bane_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: Unknown but looks eighteen_

 _Hair: Middle of the back in length and is White in color_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 _Warlock/Demon Mark: White hair_

 _Looks: She has light tan skin_

 _Normal Everyday Outfit: Jeans with light blue shirts of any style with black boots with a leather jacket or a jean jacket._

 _Club Outfit: Fishnet top with a black crop top and a miniskirt with black high-heeled boots and a black leather jacket._

 _Specialty with Magic: Makes Charms to sell_

 _Other: Is a telepath. Was found by Magnus when she was four years old. A glamour was put on her hair to make it look black._

Chapter 1

Elizabeth's POV:

It has been a long time since Papa took me in. He never had to actually adopt me since I was thrown out by whoever my mundane parents were. I can careless about who they were anyway. They didn't want me so why should I care anything about them. I am glad to have someone who wanted me. Unlike Papa though I have never taken much interest in multiple people. I never had a small liking to many people since I can't tell if they really like me for who I am.

So, I can make charms. I make charms for several proposes like to protect, for love, or healing. I also make dreamcatchers that work. I know that actual demons cause some nightmares for mundanes, so the dream catchers capture the demon and send it back to where it belongs. I keep one in my place. Since I DO NOT want whoever my parent that caused me to be this to ever show up. Papa agreed with me on that.

I live in my own house that is a bit away from Papa. My house is also my shop. I have the shop downstairs and upstairs in my house. How I have my house decorated is like a small luxury apartment. I am standing at the counter flipping through a book looking at how to make a charm that someone asked for me to make. As I am reading the bell on my store chimes. I look up to see who came in.

"Evening Papa," I said seeing that it was him who walked in.

"Surprised to see you still working this late." He said.

"Ha ha very funny. So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"To see if you were still coming to Pandemonium tonight."

"I always come why do you have to make sure I am coming?"

"It also gives me an excuse to see how you are doing."

"Papa like you need an excuse to come see how I am doing."

"I know and I will see you at Pandemonium later."

"Bye, Papa."

After Papa leaves I go and close my store. I then head up to my apartment. So thanks to my magic my apartment is very elegant. I loved the Victorian era so that is what my home is decorated with are inspirations from that era. I go to take a shower then get dressed in a black mini skirt a fishnet top with a black crop top and black high-heeled boots with a black leather jacket. I also take the glamour off my hair so that it is now its natural white color since when I go out to the club no one will say anything about my hair. I grab my key and head out to Pandemonium.

I get to there and I go and greet Papa before going off to mingle. I don't really touch any of the drinks because of Vampires spiking some drinks. I am sitting on one of the couches along the side of the dance floor. After a bit of watching people, someone comes and sits next to me.

"What is a lovely lady like you doing here alone?" the person asked.

"Who says I am alone Raphael?" I asked not looking at him.

"Something is wrong you seem tired you normally cut me off there."

"I am a bit tired I was making charms all day and some of them were complicated."

"You should be resting then not here partying."

"I am not dancing tonight that is how you knew something is wrong but I will go soon if you are truly worried."

"Yes, I am truly worried you have never been this drained since I met you when you were still learning."

"I am always learning."

"Does he know?"

"He always knows. I could do more damage by being alone then here."

As I talk with Raphael, I do something that I hardly ever do and that is lean against him. He is worried but he is happy that for once I am not just trying to get away from him. Usually, I would be trying to get as far away from him as possible. I had not really noticed that Papa had gotten up and come over to where I was with Raphael.

"Elizabeth, you need to go home and rest," Papa said.

"Are you meaning my place or yours?" I asked in his mind because I was too tired to reply.

"Mine you will be safer there if anything was to happen."

"Alright," I replied softly

As I was about to get up we spy three Shadowhunter's coming in. We had watched where they were going but not long after they come in so do three mundanes come in. Out of the mundanes, the red-head girl seems very familiar and she had followed Shadowhunter's.

"This is bad," I said.

"Go home and rest I will worry about the people who are here in my club," Papa said walking off to somewhere.

"Until next time Lizzy," Raphael said.

"Have a good night Raph," I said leaving.

I head to Papa's place. On my way there I realize how much I just want to go to sleep. Once I get to his place I look for the door he had marked as my room. After I find it I go into my room and change into a pair of pajamas and then curl up in my bed and go to sleep. I don't know how long it had been until I am being shaken to wake up.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"Get dressed and then we need to go find others and take them to a safe place," Papa said leaving the room.

I didn't need any more explanation than that. I get up and get dressed in jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt and a leather jacket and ankle boots. I hadn't put the glamour back on my hair yet but I don't care it uses a bit too much magic to do that right now and I am trying to replenish my magic. I then head out of my room and go to help.


End file.
